Стэнли Пайнс/Галерея/2 сезон
2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 Stan portal otp.png S2e1 shoulda worn pants.png S2e1 friendly portal.png S2e1 stans desk.png S2e1 scanning portal.png S2e1 gleeful stan.png S2e1 cutey tubby.png S2e1 6 fingered glove.png S2e1 stan waking up.png S2e1 grand reopening.png S2e1 boo harder.png S2e1 mostly thanks to these guys.png S2e1 adorable pines fam.png S2e1 party invite.png S2e1 confetti.png S2e1 love patrol alpha.png S2e1 crowd leaving.png S2e1 smell of gideon is finally gone.png S2e1 journal scan 1.png S2e1 journal scan 2.png S2e1 you saw nothing.png S2e1 tourists.png S2e1 old peeps.png S2e1 nervous.png S2e1 rare photos of american presidents.png S2e1 sure grunkle stan.png S2e1 at odds with stan.png S2e1 contraband.png S2e1 setting up.png S2e1 confetti canon and waddles.png S2e1 one good eye one good pie.png S2e1 kegs of MEAT.png S2e1 tambry sends craziest texts.png S2e1 stan pleased.png S2e1 sheepish wendy.png S2e1 dippers grounded.png S2e1 stan retreats.png S2e1 stan squint.png S2e1 shiny cover.png S2e1 grunk.png S2e1 hunky stan.png S2e1 to the attic.png S2e1 NOW.png S2e1 fighting evil by moonlight.png S2e1 being badazz by daylight.png S2e1 never running from a real fight.png S2e1 he is the one named.png S2e1 hunkle stan.png S2e1 i'm not an idiot.png S2e1 lying for your own good.png S2e1 zombie pop.png S2e1 doomed.png S2e1 fam gathered round.png S2e1 listen up peeps.png S2e1 stan and dip disbelief.png S2e1 ive got my favorite dress on.png S2e1 passion mabel.png S2e1 into it.png S2e1 best fam.png S2e1 zombies stopped.png S2e1 the most adorable family ever.png S2e1 mabel and stan duet.png S2e1 confetti canon go!.png S2e1 eat it zombies.png S2e1 PINES PINES PINES PINES.png S2e1 listen u guys.png S2e1 quite a mess.png В бункер S2e2 stan crack.png S2e2 dont want my car to fall into China.png S2e2 bribe.png S2e2 worker.png Гольфовая война s2e3 who wants stancakes.png s2e3 gf gossiper.png s2e3 stan and dipper confusion.png S2e3 is it legal for a child to wear that much makeup.png s2e3 scrunched up paper.png S2e3 pines boys watching tv.png S2e3 The Battlefield.png S2e3 dipper getting ready.png S2e3 determined dipper.png S2e3 boys happy.png S2e3 windmill hole.png S2e3 crowd shot.png S2e3 crowd shot2.png S2e3 Pines and Northwest families.png S2e3 Dipper's got this.png S2e3 mabel with wet hair.png S2e3 depressed mabel.png S2e3 nortwest house in the distance.png S2e3 cheer up mabel.png S2e3 mabel cheered up.png S2e3 go to the golf course after dark.png S2e3 just kidding lets break in.png S2e3 pry open the fence.png S2e3 Soos On Lookout.png S2e3 stan holding sticktionary.png S2e3 sweet stan.png S2e3 Knock Her Dead Kid.png S2e3 soos cuttin w-necks.png S2e3 this is getting weird.png S2e3 driving song.png S2e3 yuss.png Носочная опера S2e4 stan walks in.png S2e4 stan morning.png S2e4 dipper bags.png S2e4 dipper tries to stop car.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 audience 3.png S2e4 audience 4.png S2e4 sell this.png S2e4 audience dodge.png Сус и настоящая девушка S2e5 thighclops.png S2e5 wonder.png s2e5 HELLO.png s2e5 don't let my horrible face scare you.png s2e5 insert coin.png s2e5 crying child.png S2e5 BAH!.png s2e5 GAH!.png s2e5 you just need to be rich.png S2e5 mall.png s2e5 babysit soos.png s2e5 ugh.png S2e5 dumpster.png s2e5 kids excited.png s2e5 little kids.png s2e5 gary the a hole guy.png S2e5 stan questioning.png S2e5 stan react.png S2e5 gary02.png s2e5 condescending a.png s2e5 Life Avoider.png S2e5 literally too dumb to care.png S2e5 missed work.png S2e5 thief kit.png S2e5 no more columbian nights.png S2e5 you wanna talk about something.png S2e5 stan at backdoor.png S2e5 satisfied stan.png S2e5 yup no problems here.png S2e5 OOf.png S2e5 ohhh noooo.png S2e5 left hook.png S2e5 not good enough.png S2e5 two kings.png S2e5 babes everywhere.png S2e5 rich people water.png S2e5 poker.png S2e5 security kicked out.png S2e5 helicopter escape.png S2e5 getting married.png S2e5 leaving vegas.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6_stan_with_flashlight.png S2e6 stan close up.png S2e6 tales designed to sell my merchandise.png S2e6 remembered something funny.png S2e6 shack merch.png S2e6 bat monstrosity.png S2e6 too many orifices.png S2e6 hand.png S2e6 sauron.png S2e6 pines at meet.png S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png S2e6 mob boss worthy.png S2e6 wonderful role model.png S2e6 seriously tho where's that coming from.png S2e6 Wrist Grab.png S2e6 agent powers.png S2e6 exemplary disney role model.png S2e6 stan mocks dipper.png S2e6 everyone laughs.png S2e6 cursed ugly.png S2e6 normal ugly.png S2e6 not scott free.png S2e6 breakfast for kids.png S2e6 no hands.png S2e6 So I might have gotten cursed....png S2e6 dignity.png S2e6 mabel made hands.png S2e6 satisfied stan.png S2e6 hair pull.png S2e6 Mabel's hair undone.png S2e6 that's normal.png S2e6 hey suzy.png S2e6 fork face.png S2e6 trigger at alley.png S2e6 stan bowls.png S2e6 jimmy and stan.png S2e6 NOT TODAY.png S2e6 eggs.png S2e6 let's find that witch.png S2e6_cave_entrance.png S2e6_enter_cave.png S2e6_walking_in_cave.png S2e6 in the caves.png S2e6 A Cavern of Hands.png S2e6_mabel_stan_scream.png S2e6_stan_slap.png S2e6 Attack of the Hands.png S2e6_watch_back.png S2e6_hand_witch_on_throne.png S2e6_kiss.png S2e6_on_the_lips.png S2e6_stan_leaving.png S2e6_braid.png S2e6_cave_mess.png S2e6_eyes_closed.png S2e6_scratchy_and_shaky.png S2e6_no_boyfriend.png S2e6_leaving.png S2e6_thumbs_up.png S2e6_stan_sees_waddles.png S2e6 flashback 3.png S2e6_stan_holding_waddles.png S2e6_headshot.png S2e6_movie.png S2e6_baby_making.png S2e6_watching_tv.png S2e6_believe.png S2e6_mabel_scream_tv.png S2e6_stan_not_scared.png S2e6 Lightning bolt.png S2e6_soos_hold.png S2e6_house.png S2e6_gate.png S2e6_yard.png S2e6_animators.png S2e6_peak_inside.png S2e6_talking_to_mabel.png S2e6_suddenly_cyclops.png S2e6_cyclops_shadow.png S2e6_slow_swipe.png S2e6 giant live action grab.png S2e6_captured.png S2e6_black_magic.png S2e6_group_reaction.png S2e6_giant_star.png S2e6_star_power.png S2e6_freed.png S2e6_shadow_fight.png S2e6_scorpion.png S2e6 That was the best part!.png S2e6_watching_tv_again.png S2e6_safe_now.png S2e6_stan_frustrated.png S2e6_free_sample.png S2e6_blurry.png S2e6_vial_on_ground.png S2e6_glue.png S2e6_exhibit.png S2e6_stan's_a_jerk.png Общество Слепого Глаза S2e7 KIDS.png s2e7 fuel feed.png s2e7 machine.png s2e7 windy.png s2e7 hurt stan.png s2e7 bloody hand.png s2e7 no one will get in my way.png Игра Блендина S2e8 no fly list.png S2e8 Danger Flight Risk.png S2e8 big guns.png S2e8 laser exterior.png S2e8 laser interior.png S2e8 purple mattresses.png S2e8 charge.png Бог любви S2e9 afro on a gorilla.png S2e9 biking in.png S2e9 hippie van.png S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png S2e9 Stan aiming 2.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 1.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 2.png S2e9 Soos talks to Stan.png S2e9 potential customers.png S2e9 matchmaking.png S2e9 balloon faster.png S2e9 Stan rubbing injured hand.png S2e9 is that a safety hazard.png S2e9 sure about everything.png S2e9 lube it up.png S2e9 more kerosene.png S2e9 almost done.png S2e9 balloon plans.png S2e9 let her rip.png S2e9 letter rip.png S2e9 what the h.png S2e9 fallen letters.png S2e9 evil balloon rising.png S2e09 nightmare fuel.png S2e9 flaming terror.png S2e9 falling flaming Stan head.png S2e9 falling flaming nightmare.png S2e9 creature falls from the heavens.png S2e9 Stan clueless.png S2e9 the real thing.png S2e9 all scared of Stan.png S2e9 stan and soos alone.png S2e9 stan likes being feared.png S2e9 goat and a pig5.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 stan flattered.png S2e11 Something Big.png S2e11 sad grunkle.png S2e11 reflecting.png S2e11 today's the day.png S2e11 what's that.png S2e11 not a ladybug.png S2e11 face slap.png S2e11 what the.png S2e11 targeted.png S2e11 tackle.png S2e11 Great Tackle.png S2e11 target secure.png S2e11 escort.png S2e11 face smush.png S2e11 pulling up the proof on tablet.png S2e11 tablet flipped.png S2e11 security footage.png S2e11 backing up with waste.png S2e11 stan playing dumb.png S2e11 dont play dumb.png S2e11 but I actually am dumb.png S2e11 last night I was restocking.png S2e11 stan in other car.png S2e11 locked up.png S2e11 stan mugshot.png S2e11 stan mugshot 02.png S2e11 stan shadow.png S2e11 stan's sneak call.png S2e11 stan interrogation.png S2e11 security 6 45 00.png S2e11 security 5 15 00.png S2e11 stetson steinsfield.png S2e11 hal forrester.png S2e11 andrew alcatraz.png S2e11 unnamed grifter at large.png S2e11 scary stan painting.png S2e11 painting closeup.png S2e11 stan checking time.png S2e11 frowny stan.png S2e11 play time is over.png S2e11 can we wait a bit.png S2e11 powers and stan.png S2e11 we're not falling for your games.png S2e11 youve been running your whole life.png S2e11 bathroom break please.png S2e11 stan waiting.png S2e11 so do you.png S2e11 anti grav beginning.png S2e11 all according to plan.png S2e11 stan kicks table.png S2e11 stan spin 1.png S2e11 stan spin 2.png S2e11 stan hits powers with chair.png S2e11 about to boost.png S2e11 stan breaks chair.png S2e11 stan about to get key.png S2e11 almost there.png S2e11 got the key.png S2e11 on the ceiling.png S2e11 no more handcuffs.png S2e11 get back here.png S2e11 about to steal wallet.png S2e1 classic stan.png S2e11 stan jump.png S2e11 stan's inception tactic.png S2e11 anamoly ending.png S2e11 stan about to hit ground again.png S2e11 durland comes out of the closet.png S2e11 stan escapes 1.png S2e11 stan escapes 2.png S2e11 gravity falls gravity returned police station.png S2e11 stan watch.png S2e11 don't touch button.png S2e11 family face off.png S2e11 just let him explain.png S2e11 brace yourselves.png S2e11 all floating.png S2e11 all floating about.png S2e11 stan floating.png S2e11 soos tackles stan.png S2e11 dip struggling.png S2e11 stan getting desperate.png S2e11 floating tears.png S2e11 thrown back.png S2e11 Stan confesses.png S2e11 tired stan.png S2e11 stan glowing.png S2e11 stan screaming.png S2e11 Glass Shard Beach.png S2e11 credits cryptogram.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 good thing you've got your smarts, poindexer.png S2e12 friendly punch.png S2e12 original mystery twins.png S2e12 look at that.png S2e12 dont forget to leave our names.png S2e12 after all these long years of waiting.png S2e12 stanford punch.png S2e12 insanely risky move.png S2e12 twin confrontation.jpg S2e12 warnings schmarnings.png S2e12 running.png S2e12 NAME SWAP.png S2e12 stans boat.png S2e12 at school.png S2e12 still on the swings.png S2e12 I can make it on my own.png S2e12 fake name.png S2e12 not allowed here.png S2e12 im at a payphone.png S2e12 and thus more evidence to that ship.png S2e12 holding something.png S2e12 whoa.png S2e12 everyone fights for these books.png S2e12 nevermind.png S2e12 i have a mullet.png S2e12 kill it with FIRE.png S2e12 one eye.png S2e12 marcoooo.png S2e12 sketchy.png S2e12 i know him.png S2e12 Toby was never normal.png S2e12 so hip.png S2e12 do iiiiiit.png S2e12 i can do this.png S2e12 cha ching.png S2e12 uhhh.png S2e12 out there in the unknown.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 Stan with news article.jpg S2e13 stay with us for ducktective.png S2e13 quack quack quack!.png S2e13 mabel's two grunkles picture.png S2e13 stan with the game.jpg S2e13 pitt cola.jpg S2e13 weird duck.jpg S2e13 stan chin goof.jpg S2e13 well dressed stan.jpg S2e13 running to viewing positions.png S2e13 shocked.png S2e13 what have they done.png S2e13 grenda sees the graph paper.png S2e13 words on the boards in the background.jpg S2e13 there can be only one.png S2e13 stan vs stan.jpg S2e13 no kids games.jpg S2e13 is this normal.png S2e13 no match.png S2e13 oh grenda.jpg S2e13 yay.jpg S2e13 stan's weapon.jpg S2e13 epic wizard quest.jpg S2e13 walking in the woods.jpg S2e13 splat.jpg S2e13 we take this to our graves.png S2e13 chewing gum.jpg S2e13 so cute.jpg S2e13 this is bad.png S2e13 we brought muffins.png S2e13 happy ending.jpg Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 waking up.png S2e14 milk slippers.png S2e14 soggy slippers.png S2e14 stan no glasess.png S2e14 exploding bulb.png S2e14 dead bulb.png S2e14 lightblub box.png S2e14 dipper's note.png S2e14 at the store.png S2e14 old man and teens.png S2e14 security.png S2e14 you won't get me.jpg S2e14 beat up stan.jpg S2e14 ugly stan pose.jpg S2e14 a little TV.jpg S2e14 mayor idea.jpg S2e14 new mayor.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 that was a good day.jpg S2e14 even kids get cars.jpg S2e14 where is Ford when you need him.jpg S2e14 stan point.png S2e14 oh yeah you fat face.jpg S2e14 come on guys lets take on bud.jpg S2e14 totally fine.jpg S2e14 bud is mad.jpg S2e14 town's folk.png S2e14 well now what.jpg S2e14 twins mad at stan.jpg S2e14 griffter.jpg S2e14 voter fraud.jpg S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg S2e14 voting process 1.jpg S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 campaign prep.jpg S2e14 Mabel and Stan.jpg S2e14 wow stan just wow.jpg S2e14 meming fast.png S2e14 hesitant twins.jpg S2e14 ugly baby.jpg S2e14 stan takes it easy.jpg S2e14 you go girl.jpg S2e14 stan getting used by the ties.jpg S2e14 durby eyed stan.jpg S2e14 you go stan.jpg S2e14 all ears.jpg S2e14 break it down.png S2e14 mabel using the tie.png S2e14 yes we stan.png S2e14 hit with elderly.jpg S2e14 vingere key.jpg S2e14 GF gossiper.jpg S2e14 GF gossiper 2.jpg S2e14 patriotic stan.png S2e14 Guy i'm gonna vote for.jpg S2e14 a ok stan.jpg S2e14 Stan!.jpg S2e14 ladies my age.jpg S2e14 Stan pancakes.png S2e14 stan is angry.jpg S2e14 not really bud.jpg S2e14 Stan speech.jpg S2e14 boing stan.jpg S2e14 stan goes to action.jpg S2e14 stan vs egales.jpg S2e14 stan jumps.jpg S2e14 holding two kids and a chair.jpg S2e14 about to jump.jpg S2e14 time to get ride of you.jpg S2e14 team is safe.jpg S2e14 kiss of honor.jpg S2e14 well we know who the winner is now.jpg S2e14 what a twist stan lost.jpg S2e14 killed a llama.jpg S2e14 yeah vandalizm.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 - you have 24 hours.png S2e15 - vamosvamos.png S2e15 share a smile.png S2e15 happy face.png S2e15 Money.png Придорожный аттракцион S2e16 silver fox.png S2e16 the ultimate roadtrip experience.png S2e16_ndas.png S2e16 dog soos.png S2e16 those never helped anyone.png S2e16 black hearted perpriator.png S2e16 metaphor.png S2e16 chances.png S2e16 not toby.png S2e16 hunkle.png S2e16 stan approves.png S2e16 saboteur.png S2e16 dipper be flirting.png S2e16 corn weevils.png S2e16 run free.png S2e16 confused soos.png S2e16 everyone on board.png S2e16 probably.png S2e16 septic ridge.png S2e16 put on a_shirt.png S2e16 scar.png S2e16 happy dip.png S2e16 a great day.png S2e16 playah.png S2e16 coyotes.png S2e16 family road trip.png S2e16 in the vehicle.png S2e16 dipper objects.png S2e16 your future.png S2e16 stanley and darlene.png S2e16 nailed it.png S2e16 tied up.png S2e16 hot stuff.png S2e16 tell me stan.png S2e16 knock knock.jpg S2e16 praise.png S2e16 A Bad Experience At the Attraction.png S2e16 Admitting the Truth.png S2e16 Not So Smooth.png S2e16 A Failure With Woman.png S2e16 At Least He's Not Alone.png S2e16 Happy to be back.png S2e16 The Prank.png S2e16 mystery shack...vandalized.png S2e16 Prank4.png S2e16 I don't deserve this.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 stan walks in.jpg S2e17 chin goof.jpg S2e17 zombie arm.jpg S2e17 B-day party.jpg S2e17 face on fire.jpg S2e17 sad stan.png S2e17 other episodes.jpg S2e17 Stan trying to cheer Mabel up.png S2e17 wadles.jpg Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 stan and gompers.jpg S2e18 run stan.jpg Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 kids what are you doing here.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 ready to defend.png S2e20 Stan shocked.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 reunited.png S2e20 I thought I lost you.png S2e20 Soos glomp hug.png S2e20 Soos in tears.png S2e20 been practicing.png S2e20 Wendy glomp hug.png S2e20 we missed you.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 eye-bat closer.png S2e20 get down.png S2e20 lit match.png S2e20 what's left of normal.png S2e20 gorney.png S2e20 Pacifica's friends.png S2e20 AM radio told me so.png S2e20 a mysterious pushing force.png S2e20 weirdness wave outside.png S2e20 slam the door.png S2e20 wave shaking the Shack.png S2e20 runes on the door.png S2e20 backing up.png S2e20 more alchemy on the walls.png S2e20 symbols gone.png S2e20 possum breath.png S2e20 Stan continues to explain.png S2e20 since the mayor got captured.png S2e20 named myself chief.png S2e20 de facto chief.png S2e20 the brown meat still in stock.png S2e20 plan to stay here and eat these.png S2e20 Stan looks like a bad infomercial.png S2e20 when we run out.png S2e20 Stan looking at Jeff.png S2e20 we'll eat the gnomes.png S2e20 Jeff objects.png S2e20 short not deaf.png S2e20 shhhh.png S2e20 stress will make you chewy.png S2e20 Key.jpg S2e20 we have everything here.png S2e20 multibear massage.png S2e20 gnomes fanning.png S2e20 you know Shiatzu.png S2e20 taken some classes.png S2e20 we got a good deal here.png S2e20 we're good here.png S2e20 accidental button push.png S2e20 TV turns on.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 refugees continue muttering.png S2e20 the Chief disagrees.png S2e20 only safe inside.png S2e20 jig of excitement.png S2e20 sorry about that.png S2e20 cut it out leg.png S2e20 I think I have a plan.png S2e20 Stan isn't sold.png S2e20 Wendy teleported.png S2e20 checking the sash.png S2e20 Stan takes a look at the blueprints.png S2e20 these scribbles.png S2e20 cockamamie.png S2e20 balderdash.png S2e20 pardon my french.png S2e20 lost in translation.png S2e20 where would you find the manpower.png S2e20 not the fishtank!.png S2e20 remodeling the wall.png S2e20 moving the TV.png S2e20 opening up the ceiling.png S2e20 Stan looks for the culprit.png S2e20 Stan sulking in a corner.png S2e20 no one asked the Chief.png S2e20 Shmebulock.png S2e20 you said it.png S2e20 a load of Shmebulock.png S2e20 the plan is the problem.png S2e20 still sulking.png S2e20 if you didn't notice.png S2e20 saved him once already.png S2e20 he never thanked me.png S2e20 Ford caused all of this.png S2e20 and more sulking.png S2e20 always stan the screw up.png S2e20 always Ford the hero.png S2e20 maybe because he is a hero.png S2e20 he didn't just try to hide.png S2e20 Shmebulock scared.png S2e20 Shmebulock scampers off.png S2e20 Mabel the peacekeeper.png S2e20 cheek squish.png S2e20 double squish.png S2e20 more cheek squish.png S2e20 they're delightful.png S2e20 Mabel knocked off the fez.png S2e20 Stan still unhappy.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 alright fellas.png S2e20 hope this turns out better.png S2e20 Mabel stands up.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 everyone to the left.png S2e20 Pacifica in the middle.png S2e20 everyone to the right.png S2e20 all ready but Stan.png S2e20 this was a bad idea.png S2e20 like we planned.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png S2e20 exit door.png S2e20 exit door locked.png S2e20 is there an escape hatch.png S2e20 front row seats.png S2e20 now's our chance.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 new plan please.png S2e20 NOW.png S2e20 launched2.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 stan not ready.png S2e20 looks like we're gonna have to break in.png S2e20 stan going head first.png S2e20 stan face plant.png S2e20 wendy turn around.png S2e20 ready to fire.png S2e20 up up and away.png S2e20 there she goes.png S2e20 found ford.png S2e20 stan wants to leave.png S2e20 determination.png S2e20 you must hate me.png S2e20 come here old friend.png S2e20 lets get out of here.png S2e20 we don't have a lot of time.png S2e20 shacktron in back.png S2e20 bill punching shacktron.png S2e20 asking abut bill's weakness.png S2e20 ford thinking.png S2e20 does anyone have a pen.png S2e20 ford you dumb dumb you have a pen right there.png S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 hold hands.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 say thank you.png S2e20billisback.JPG S2e20 you should be scared.png S2e20 bill needs decorations.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 kids!.png S2e20 not too late for them.png S2e20 Bill demon form.png S2e20 what happened to us.png S2e20 I surrender.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel released.png S2e20 Stan and Ford.png S2e20 still can't get along.png S2e20 one of the Stans held down.png S2e20 one condition.png S2e20 determined.png S2e20 silhouettes.png S2e20 ready to make the deal.png S2e20 deal made.png S2e20 Bill turns to stone.png S2e20 Bill separated.png S2e20 reality in black and white.png S2e20 sad face.png S2e20 not Ford.png S2e20 finger gun.png S2e20 I do a good impression.png S2e20 Stan reveals the truth.png S2e20 can't tell us apart.png S2e20 welcome to my mind.png S2e20 outside the mindscape.png S2e20 Stan trapped in his mind.png S2e20 erase Stanley Pines.png S2e20 aiming the gun.png S2e20 Stan lounging.png S2e20 memory erase plan.png S2e20 pretty clever.png S2e20 flames lick higher.png S2e20 wasn't using the space.png S2e20 let me out.png S2e20 Stan is mad.png S2e20 you made one mistake.png S2e20 messed with my family.png S2e20 normal Bill.png S2e20 squish 1.png S2e20 squish 2.png S2e20 eye extending.png S2e20 bubble eye.png S2e20 bubble eye 2.png S2e20 normal again.png S2e20 sad eye.png S2e20 disjointed static.png S2e20 distorted static.png S2e20 disjointed static 2.png S2e20 sad eye 2.png S2e20 red Bill.png S2e20 red Bill 2.png S2e20 red Bill growing.png S2e20 red Bill growing 2.png S2e20 red Bill huge.png S2e20 red Bill disjointed.png S2e20 red Bill pixelated.png S2e20 red Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 angry Bill.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 1.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 2.png S2e20 angry Bill melt 3.png S2e20 Bill melted.png S2e20 black eye squirming.png S2e20 red Bill bubbling.png S2e20 metallic pyramid.png S2e20 metallic pyramid doubled.png S2e20 metallic pyramid with arms.png S2e20 heads rotating.png S2e20 crumbling 1.png S2e20 crumbling Bill disjointed.png S2e20 crumbling Bill pixelated.png S2e20 crumbling 2.png S2e20 crumbling 3.png S2e20 crumbling 4.png S2e20 pink Bill.png S2e20 pink Bill 2.png S2e20 pink Bill 3.png S2e20 pink Bill 4.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 3.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 4.png S2e20 pink Bill disjointed.png S2e20 pink Bill pixelated 5.png S2e20 blue Bill.png S2e20 blue Bill disjointed.png S2e20 green Bill pixelated.png S2e20 green Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 orange Bill.png S2e20 orange Bill disjointed.png S2e20 purple Bill.png S2e20 purple Bill pixelated.png S2e20 purple Bill pixelated 2.png S2e20 six arms disjointed.png S2e20 six arms.png S2e20 six arms pixelated.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 1.5.png S2e20 six arms 2.png S2e20 six arms disjointed 2.png S2e20 six arms blue disjointed.png S2e20 black Bill pixelated.png S2e20 six arms white eye.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 2.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 3.png S2e20 blue Bill pixelated.png S2e20 six arms pixelated 4.png S2e20 red eye.png S2e20 red eye pixelated.png S2e20 red eye 2.png S2e20 red eye 3.png S2e20 red eye 4.png S2e20 Stan ready to punch.png S2e20 Stan and his fist.png S2e20 punch the screen.png S2e20 double Bill.png S2e20 in your face Bill.png S2e20 white shapes.png S2e20 Bill yellow white outline.png S2e20 Bill solid black.png S2e20 Bill pink cracking.png S2e20 Bill blue cracking.png S2e20 Bill orange cracking.png S2e20 white shapes 2.png S2e20 Bill yellow white outline 2.png S2e20 Bill solid black 2.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering.png S2e20 Stan Defeats Bill.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering 3.png S2e20 Bill yellow shattering 4.png S2e20 Bill gone.png S2e20 Stan did it.png S2e20 physically exhausted.png S2e20 photo on the table.png S2e20 family photo.png S2e20 looking at the photo.png S2e20 Stan smiling at the picture.png S2e20 good for something.png S2e20 Stan engulfed by flames.png S2e20 memory erasing gun still on.png S2e20 Stan still out.png S2e20 gun dropped.png S2e20 Pines twins in the throne room.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 reflection in glasses.png S2e20 Stan in the woods.png S2e20 leaves rustling.png S2e20 Stan waking up.png S2e20 Mabel with the fez.png S2e20 Mabel gives Stan his fez.png S2e20 only Mabel is smiling.png S2e20 you did it.png S2e20 Stan still dazed.png S2e20 hey there kiddo.png S2e20 what's your name.png S2e20 Mabel is clueless.png S2e20 who're you talking to.png S2e20 Stan looks around.png S2e20 just Stan.png S2e20 Stan and Mabel.png S2e20 it's me.png S2e20 hands from offscreen.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Mabel.png S2e20 pulling Mabel back.png S2e20 Ford explains.png S2e20 Dipper looks at Mabel.png S2e20 Mabel covering her mouth.png S2e20 Stan still looking around.png S2e20 Stan looks like a lost kid.png S2e20 Stan has no idea.png S2e20 Ford kneels by Stan.png S2e20 Ford looks ready to cry.png S2e20 Ford hugs Stan.png S2e20 Pines twins.png S2e20 Stan bobblehead.png S2e20 clothes switched back.png S2e20 Shacktron in pieces.png S2e20 Mabel leads Stan inside.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Stan's hand.png S2e20 nice place.png S2e20 falling apart.png S2e20 it's your place.png S2e20 the chair remembers.png S2e20 Waddles lying down.png S2e20 Stan comfy.png S2e20 Stan satisfied.png S2e20 Pines and Soos speechless.png S2e20 why the long faces.png S2e20 someone's funeral.png S2e20 Stan sees Soos.png S2e20 who's the big guy.png S2e20 pointing at Soos.png S2e20 Stan still beyond confused.png S2e20 Mabel squeezes in.png S2e20 this has to work.png S2e20 day 1.png S2e20 new hat page.png S2e20 waddles page reflection.png S2e20 wedding bouquet.png S2e20 fishing pages.png S2e20 Dipper comes over.png S2e20 that time we went fishing.png S2e20 that Summerween together.png S2e20 Dipper points to scrapbook.png S2e20 do you remember any of it.png S2e20 don't know what this is.png S2e20 don't know you.png S2e20 incoming Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles wants in.png S2e20 Waddles sneak attack.png S2e20 Waddles face lick.png S2e20 stay back Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles face lick closeup.png S2e20 Stan is not enjoying this.png S2e20 hat symbolism.png S2e20 no raise.png S2e20 Stan sits back down.png S2e20 still hope yet.png S2e20 Soos and Ford share a look.png S2e20 everyone laughing.png S2e20 arms around shoulders.png S2e20 town hero Stanley Pines.png S2e20 Crowd cheering at party.png S2e20 I have everything I wanted.png S2e20 Stans talking behind shack.png S2e20 the Stans as kids.png S2e20 shut down your mouth for good.png S2e20 Dreams aren't fake.png S2e20 Stan gives his hat to Soos.png S2e20 the pig stays on.png S2e20 been a nuisance.png S2e20 twins crying.png S2e20 we'll miss you too.png S2e20 hug goodbye.png S2e20 happy stan twins.png S2e20 stan founder statue.png S2e20 Stan grappling hook.png S2e20 credits family watching movie.png S2e20 credits family stayed up all night.png Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи мужчин Категория:Статьи